Display devices using organic EL (Electro Luminescence) elements or liquid crystal elements have been known. Examples of the display device also include a light-emitting device provided with a light-emitting element such as a light-emitting diode (LED: Light Emitting Diode), and electronic paper performing display with an electrophoretic method or the like.
The organic EL element generally has a structure in which a layer containing a light-emitting organic compound is provided between a pair of electrodes. When voltage is applied to the element, light emission from the light-emitting organic compound can be obtained. With the use of such an organic EL element, a thin, lightweight, high-contrast, and low-power-consumption display device can be achieved.
In addition, when a semiconductor element such as a transistor and a display element such as the organic EL element are formed over a substrate (film) having flexibility, a flexible display device can be achieved.
Disclosed in Patent Document 1 is a method for manufacturing a flexible display device in which a supporting substrate provided with a heat-resistant resin layer and electronic elements with a sacrificial layer therebetween is irradiated with laser light to peel the heat-resistant resin layer from a glass substrate.